Wolf Tears
by quoththeraven5
Summary: Set just after "The Heart is a lonely Hunter", A strange person appears at Graham's funeral, is all hope lost of returning Emma's love to her?
1. Chapter 1

**That last episode made me cry and yell at my TV, This takes place at Graham's funeral (or is it?) Please Review!**

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

The cemetery was slowly being filled by a dark procession of mourners slowly marching toward a dark mahogany coffin atop an open grave. The bright shining sun did little to lift the spirits the grieving townspeople of Storybrooke.

Emma swallowed her tears as she stared at the dark coffin before her, her memories kept going back to that fateful night; to the amazing beautiful look in his eyes when he smiled and said "I remember". To that wonderful passionate kiss they shared and the second kiss that was stolen from them. Her heart ached, never had she been this sad in her life, she had never let anyone in before he showed up. Why was he stolen from her? That question rolled around in her head as she turned towards where her son was standing, silent tears were running down his face, Regina standing next to him. How Emma ached to be there to comfort her son, how she ached to rip Regina in to small bight sized pieces and feed her to the wolves!

"That would be quite entertaining," a young mischievous voice said beside her.

Emma turned toward the speaker; she hadn't heard anyone come up beside her, "Excuse me?"

The speaker, a teenage boy with wild black hair and ice blue eyes that seemed to glimmer a liquid silver, smiled a wolfish grin, "Feeding her to the wolves, very entertaining."

"What? I didn't say that!" Emma hissed in a whisper at the mysterious lad.

"Are you insinuating that I read mind?" the boy's silver-blue eyes glimmered with mirth.

Emma stood speechless for a moment, what a ridiculous notion, "Of course not… I'm sorry but I'm still a little new here, who are you?"

The boy smiled, Emma couldn't help but think that his canine teeth were a little longer than normal, "Don't be sorry, I don't go to town very much anyway. My name's Lupin Esbryd, Graham's little brother." His silver-blue eyes looked into Emma's sadly, it was odd because Emma couldn't help but feel that the boy was not sad because of his loss, but because of hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry he never mentioned-"

Lupin waved away her apology, "No need, Graham never really talked much about personal things anyway."

Emma was about answer him but stood quite as she saw Regina walk toward a podium, most likely to give a eulogy. Lupin stood beside her silently, his eyes becoming like hardened silver.

Regina stood before the crowd of townspeople, her face void of all emotion except for her eyes that stayed moistened, "People of Storybrooke, we are gathered here today to say goodbye to a friend, a sheriff, and most importantly a valued member of our family. Graham was a good, fair, just man and his loss will be greatly felt. As Sheriff, he kept our town safe and comfortable, may all of us remember his kind yet firm hand and let us remember his success at keeping us secure and calm. We will all miss you Sheriff Graham, rest in peace."

As Madam Mayor slowly walked back to her seat others walked toward the podium to share their memories of their beloved sheriff. To Emma's surprise, Lupin did not walk to the podium to speak of his brother. The boy only stood when they were about to lower the coffin into the ground.

"Wait," his voice was deep and void of emotion, "Let me say goodbye to my brother." The townsfolk went silent and still at his statement, even Regina turned to stair in shock at the boy. Apparently no one in the entire town knew of who this boy was, strange Emma thought.

Lupin walked toward the coffin with a strange feral elegance, his long black cloak swirled in a nonexistent wind, he lifted the lid on the coffin and kneeled before the man that lay inside, whispering in the corpse's ear.

Regina stared at the stranger; she would know that Graham would have a brother, right? He would have told her, right?

The boy rested his hand on his brother's chest and stood, silently closing the casket and motioning them to lift it into the ground. Lupin turned back toward the crowd, his eyes liquid silver, his tears, blood.

The crowd gasped silently at the sight of the outlandish child, this stranger in their mist. A strange feeling of dread rose in Regina's heart as she looked into the boy's silver eyes, a strange feeling of hope rose in Henry's hear, and neither could explain why such a feeling would ever occur.

The boy inclined his head with a slight bow and turned away. Walking slowly and gracefully towards the outlying woods, his deep empty voice reaching the ears of all the mourners, "Your time is coming witch."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Well, what do you think? Should I continue with it? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for so many reviews! I feel really loved! They made me smile! Well here it goes! (Warning, the other updates might not be so quick)**

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

A large wolf with deep rich brown hair and intelligent gray-blue eyes howled mournfully at the full moon above him. A pale white-gray wolf with an eye as red as blood and the other as black as night, walked toward his brother, knowing that he howled with a heavy lonely heart, and sat next to him, wanting to lighten the pain. Another wolf looked at them from behind, the shadows surrounding the wolf moved and danced as if they were licks of flames from a fire. This shadowed black wolf gazed at his brethren, his silver eyes gleaming with inhuman power, with inhuman fury, with the inhuman supremacy of a majestic god. He was angry and heartbroken, angry at the woman who tore out his brother's heart and heartbroken for his brother's loss, and the loss of the humans trapped in the incandescent web of lies surrounding the little town in Maine.

The wolf slunk back into the forest, the shadows curling around him and only leaving his cold silver eyes for the world to feast on.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Emma woke up the next morning cranky and tired, she didn't sleep well last night, there were wolves howling at all hours. There weren't wolves here before, why did they show up now?

Mary Margaret smiled at her as she walked into the kitchen, "Didn't sleep well?"

"No, did you here those wolves last night?" Emma quickly grabbed a cup of coffee, she really needed it.

Mary Margaret nodded, "Yes, I didn't get much sleep either. Are you going into the station today?"

Emma smiled, it was nice to have someone worry about her, "Yeah, it'll help me keep my mind off things."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Emma just got back to the station after settling a domestic dispute down at 'Granny's', when she was greeted by a peculiar sight.

Lupin Esbryd stood in the doorway with a dark brown wolf beside him, "My fair lady Emma, how are you this fine day?"

Emma stared dumbly at the duo before her, it was truly a strange sight to behold, "I'm good, is that… um-"

The boy smiled wickedly, "A wolf? In a way, yes!"

"Uh huh, in a way how?"

Lupin shook his head, his black hair shaggier and wilder than ever, "It doesn't matter, but what does matter is, how are you doing Lady Emma?"

Emma quirked her brow, "Lady?" Instead of an explanation, the boy looked at her blankly, waiting for her to answer the question, Emma sighed, "I'm doing fine Lupin, is that all?"

The dark brown wolf let out a pitiful wine, it's oddly familiar blue-gray eyes looking into Emma's, she could not help but feel the 'puppy dog' effect taking place on her soul.

Lupin sighed, his silvery eyes becoming slightly more blue, "I know you and Graham were close, and I know that you are mourning in your own way, but if you need anything, you can always talk to me. Or him," he pointed to the strangely adorable wolf, "Animals are known to be very therapeutic listeners."

"Thanks," Emma smiled uncomfortably at the boy, she doubted that she would every talk to him about what was really going on in her tortured heart.

Lupin smiled, "He would have wanted you to have this." The darkly clothed lad placed a small box on Emma's desk, "Use it whenever you are in need of help, and help will find you." With his finally words, the strangely majestic child left the station with his dark coat swirling about him like a king's cloak. The wolf licked Emma's hand gave her a wolfish grin before slowly trotting away, only to stop at the door and give her one last longing look with his intelligent blue-grey eyes as he turned to follow the mysterious child.

Emma reached for the box cautiously, who new what was inside it. The box itself was simple and plain card board, the item inside though, caused her to gasp at its unearthly beauty. Inside laid a small silver whistle with intricate designs of wolves and leaves, running and swirling around the small holes of the whistle. It hang from a golden chain and seemed to glow with its own light. Emma lifted it up and put it around her head, and instantly, she could not begin to explain why, Emma felt an overwhelming sense of safety.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Henry walked down the main street though town on his way to see his mother, now Sheriff, down at the station when he saw that strange boy from yesterday's funeral with a wolf beside him.

Henry could not help but stare at the boy, his blue eyes slowly becoming more and more silver, his wild black hair, and his strange dark coat that seemed to billow in a nonexistent breeze.

"Hello Henry! Lovely day isn't it?" the boy smiled toothily at him.

Henry smiled shyly not quite sure what to make of the situation, "It sure is mister…"

Recognition alighted the teen's face, "Oh I'm sorry, my I'm Lupin Esbryd, Graham's little brother."

"Oh," Henry felt didn't want Lupin to feel sad bringing up his brothers death so soon.

Lupin waved off Henry's feeling of guilt, "It's all right Henry, Graham does not want us to dwell on his death, he would much rather we spend our time on more lucrative dealings. Such as this little amnesiac problem." Lupin smiled at Henry once more before he began to walk down the street, the wolf by Henry and gave him a playful bark wagging his tail before following the silver eyed anomaly.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**I got a burst of creative thought! Other updates will NOT be so fast! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The italics are scenes in fairytale land! Enjoy!**

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_ The moon hid her pale face from the massacre occurring to her children of the night, their howls of pain and loss echoed throughout the darkened woods. Strange chanting was heard above the screams of the dieing, growing louder as the wind began to twist and turn, welcoming the Devourer, the Destroyer, the Killer of the Lupus._

_ A wolf of the purest white and wise silver eyes lay chained to a rune covered stone, weakened by the abandonment of the moon, by the enchanted chain, slowly consuming its power. The strange mystical creature was captured inside a circle of hooded chanting figures, knowing its time, and the time of its brothers was coming to an end. The Spirit of the Wolf had finally met its match; it didn't know how to hide, to use to being the hunter instead of the hunted. If only it could have learned how to hide in sheep's wool, maybe the wolves, the children of the moon, would have had a chance then._

_ The cloaked figures raised their arms in their final chant, deep red flames surrounded the Spirit, the demon the humans had summoned, was ready to feast on Spirit flesh._

_ A teenaged boy ran through the sinister forest, ignoring his burning lungs, he felt the pain of the wolves rise with every step he took. He could not let such a horrific act take place, he could not let his own people, his own species destroy something so beautiful, something so powerful, something so needed. _

_ He jumped over a rotting log, his black cloak billowing behind him, he was almost there. With a burst of speed, the boy reached the large clearing to find the ritual almost complete. The boy's icy blue eyes that were far too wise and old for his age widened in panic, he didn't have much more time._

_ "No!" the boy's powerful voice traveled across the space, reaching the cloaked figures' ears. The darkly clad boy's eyes turned black as he raised his hands to the sky, bringing forth a lightning bolt from the swirling newly formed clouds. He aimed, and let the bolt fly, killing two of the ten cloaked men._

_ The other figures, realizing the danger, stopped chanting to face their new adversary. Their adversary, however, was to focused on the slowly rising flames taking form into a demonic monstrosity._

_ The boy growled, red tears slowly flowing down his face, so much pain! The wolves were dying with their dying Spirit; he felt their pain, their unbearable pain! He growled in inhuman anger, how dare they assume they had the right to snuff out such a Spirit from their world._

_ Blocking and dodging the cloaked men's attacks easily, the boy disposed of every human adversary that dared to get in his way, that dared to assume that he was a mere child naive in the ways of war and pain._

_ When the last cloaked figure had fallen, the boy turned toward the deep red flames, almost complete in there transformation of the demon bent on death and hunger. The white Wolf Spirit knew its time was coming to an end as it felt its power being slowly drained away to nearly nothing. The boy's blank onyx eyes stared at the red flaming demon, promising death and destruction to the fiend._

_ He breathed in deeply, he was to late, the demon to strong, there was no way both he and the demon would make it out of this alive. The boy settled his nerves quickly and stilled his mind, beginning to chant in an ancient and old tongue long forgotten by the hearts of men._

_ The flaming creature screamed in anger and agony, it was so close to getting its prey, it was so close to freedom! It fought the powerful spell, almost breaking free when it suddenly felt the weight of a thousand worlds rest on its flaming chest, the ancient words becoming louder, the raw power flowing from the boy was enough to cause the demon to shrink back in fear. With a final horrific scream, the creature was pulled down into the earth by hands of the fallen, the hands of the souls it use to torment. The flaming creature was welcomed back to Hell with open arms preparing to torture it for all eternity._

_ When the flaming pit closed, the boy fell to the ground, his power was spent, he was too weak to continue on to another day; his eyes slowly forming back to their icy blue, fresh tears of blood flowing down his pale face. The white Spirit of the Wolf looked toward its strange savior, although it was free of its chains, the Spirit knew it was already too late. To much of its power had been taken, the mage child's sacrifice was for naught, the Spirit of the Wolf would not survive the night._

_ The boy laughed dryly, his life near its end, "I didn't do all that for you to only die, use my physical form, it will give you strength and protection until you are strong enough and have no need of it."_

_ The white wolf looked at the human child, knowing the consequences if it was to accept the boy's offer._

_ The boy smiled, his wild black hair blowing gently in the wind, "It's my time, I am not needed anymore, I grant you permission to devour my soul and take my form. The children of the moon must survive; you know this to be true. Hurry, my life his fading quickly."_

_ The wolf's silver eyes moistened in sadness and understanding, it new the boy's words were true, and that it was the only way to survive. The Spirit of the Wolf walked slowly toward the boy, accepting what had to be done, wishing that there was another way. Staring into the boy's wise old blue eyes, the wolf knew he could not devour his savior's soul, the bravery of this boy would be remembered forever and told to every wolf and pup under its protection._

_ The white wolf faded into the boy's body, blue eyes became pure silver, the boy convulsed, two souls occupying the space of one. The two souls slowly converging and becoming one, silver eyes became tinged with an icy blue. The boy smiled a wolfish smile, as the moon uncovered her face, welcoming her old and also new child back to the life they now shared._

_ The Spirit of the Wolf, only knowing what is was like to be the hunter, slowly learned how hide in sheep's clothing, slowly learned how to survive being the hunted. The boy to wise for his age, learned the beauty of the moon and the love of family. The white wolf became black as shadow, eyes icy blue became liquid silver. The Spirit of the Lupus became one with man and man became one with wolf._

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Henry smiled tiredly as he closed the large leather bound book; it was the only book of his "mother's" that he actually enjoyed. Without his book on fairytales, Henry found it harder and harder to fall asleep. Luckily he found this book in his "mother's" office, he almost forgot all about it.

Before closing his eyes to go to sleep, Henry heard a lone howl of a wolf coming from deep inside the wood. How he wished the story in his book was real like the stories in the other one.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Wow! I'm really on a roll! Have no fear, I'll probably get writer's block soon enough! ;) Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I must warn you though, my creativity bursts are slowing down… but reviews have proven to really help with that! *hint hint* **

**Italics in fairytale land.**

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_ Maleficent looked coyly at her old friend, hoping that she could dissuade her from making a very big mistake, "Whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively moral."_

_ She was only answered with a smug grunt of dissatisfaction, typical, and when she was actually trying to be honest._

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Regina left her father's grave, hands empty of one bouquet, and headed toward across the cemetery toward the newly dug grave of her late Huntsman. She stopped in surprise at the surreal sight that lay before her.

Tall white lupin flowers grew atop the grave, in a perfect rectangle all growing to the exact height of her waist. She gasped in surprise and dropped her other bouquet of red roses at her feet.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Regina turned in surprise to find the strange Lupin boy smiling at the flowers before him, "They are his favorite you know, but roses are nice to."

Regina quickly hid a shudder, something was off about this boy, "Don't you mean they were his favorite?"

The boy shrugged and stood beside her, looking at the flower strewn grave, "What ever floats your boat."

Regina stood silently for a time, truly at a loss of what to say to the unknown brother of her former lover, if that was even the correct word to describe her relationship with Graham.

"Did you ever love him?"

"Excuse me?"

He turned to Regina, his eyes the iciest saddest blue she had ever knew, "Tell me, was it all worth it? Was the price not high enough?" With those final cryptic words, the boy lightly ran his hands over the flowers. Wind picked up and blew white petals in enchanting patterns, like snow flakes in the middle of summer. "Think about it Regina, do really have your happy ending?" Lupin turned away from the grave and walked to the forest, in which Regina could have sworn she saw two wolves, one brown and one white.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

David sighed in relief, his was really grateful for Catherine and all she's done, and he was truly grateful that his memories had returned, but for some reason he just felt empty inside, something was missing. He just didn't know what.

"Jimmy!"

David Nolan turned at the name, he didn't know why but it just felt right, "Excuse me?"

A teenage boy with blue-silver eyes beamed at him, "It's great to see you walking about and actually breathing James! How are you feeling? I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you sooner, I was… ah… detained."

James? Wasn't his name David? He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "I think you have me confused with someone else, my name's David Nolan."

The boy rolled his eyes, and smiled mischievously, "That's what you think Jimmy, but have no fear you'll remember soon enough!"

David sighed, this kid was just trying to mess with him, "Listen kid, I have my memories back, it's not nice to play tricks on people."

He frowned, damn, he had hoped at least one person escaped it entirely; the prince was dead when the curse took place crying out loud! "Why did I have to be so damn thorough!"

David was left n a mist of confusion as the teenager walked away agitated; he only hoped that he wasn't the reason for the boy's animosity.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Henry walked home from school, again. He sighed, his "mother" completely forgot and his actual mother was to busy at the station, Henry tried to not remember the times when Graham drove him home. It would only make more sad and miserable than he already was. He felt something bump against his leg, he looked down in surprise.

A wolf of the darkest most chocolaty brown and the most human intelligent blue-gray eyes he had ever seen, was walking beside him, tail wagging happily. Henry smiled for the first time in days, it was the same dog he had seen yesterday, "Don't you need to go back to your owner, Lupin?"

The wolf looked up at him and snorted, wagging its tail even harder. Henry took it as a no and started to scratch the beautiful animal behind its ears, feeling at piece and most importantly safe, safe from his worries of the curse, and safe from his growing sadness in his heart.

Henry looked down at the wolf, who was looking up at him happily, maybe he could convince Regina that the wolf was in fact a dog. And that he couldn't live without him.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Regina sighed, pouring herself a glass of red wine, feeling a headache coming on. She couldn't believe that she had actually let Henry keep that monster, and no matter what anybody said, that thing was most certainly not a dog! She just couldn't compete with two pairs of puppy dog eyes, not even she had a cold enough heart to not succumb to that torture!

She sat in her large plush chair, sipping her wine; at least the beast seemed to like to keep its distance from her. She didn't want slobber and hair on her clothes. Regina sighed and looked forlornly at a large leather bound book beside her, it was her childhood favorite, her father read it to her almost every night. And she loved it dearly, only recently, as she grew older, the morals in the story began to confuse her more and more.

It was strange, that the more she could think on her own, the more the story confused her. A mage so dark and cold giving up his life to save another? But she supposed that was why it was a children's book, not something to be taken seriously.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

The dark shadowed wolf looked out on the small town of Storybrooke, its eyes the purest of blue. He watched the town in silent vigil, staring at his horrid creation. Silently mourning his past loss of sanity that occurred so long ago, that gave birth to this monstrosity.

The shadows waited in baited breath, waiting for their master to call them to action once more. They swirled around the wolf, slowly changing the wolf into a small, thin human being with blue eyes far too old and wise for his young youthful face.

Blue eyes became black voids, silent tears of blood rolled down his face, the mage child let out an unearthly scream of pain, agony, and sorrow. He had lived long, far to long, so long that he had finally come to see himself become the villain.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

The people of Storybrooke, awoke suddenly as they heard the agonized scream that ripped violently through the still air of the moonless night.

The dark brown wolf lying atop of Henry's bed let out a pitiful whimper, such a painful sound did not belong on the lips of his brethren's hero.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Hope you liked it! Pleas please please please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Do you know what I want for Christmas? Reviews! Italics are in fairytale land.**

Henry smiled as his new best friend walked happily beside him, his dark tail wagging cheerfully. He was so glad his 'mother' let him keep the wolf, Henry thought it was mainly thanks to their fantastic puppy dog eyes. It took him a while to come up with a name for him, but finally decided on Cordis, heart in Latin. Henry walked with a bounce in his step, the wolf had proven to be the kindest and with the possession of one of the beautiful hearts Henry had ever come across.

Cordis walked protectively next to the boy, happy to be close to someone so precious. He was happy to finally have someone to protect and befriend, he was losing some of the loneliness that use to be so all consuming, it was now only a small numbing pain. He padded softly on the sidewalk, regretting the fact that he couldn't join his friend in class.

Straightening his backpack straps, Henry looked down at the beautiful wolf standing beside him, "I'm sorry Cordis, but I they don't allow pets in school." The wolf whined and Henry couldn't help but think it was more of a pout, "I know it's stupid, I'll ask Ms. Blanchard if you can come tomorrow." The dark animal's grey-blue eyes sparkled in happiness, his tail wagging, and he barked a happy farewell. Henry grinned widely and walked into the school, some how knowing that the wolf would meet him after school.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Emma ran her hand through her hair; this paper work was so boring! But she wasn't about to stop anytime soon. If she did that she would stare at Graham's empty desk and wonder where he was, only to remember the reason why he was gone. A soft clicking of nails on tile alerted her to the intrusion of the dark brown wolf she saw the other day.

The wolf looked up at her; its strange grey-blue eyes sparkled in happiness, but were also conveying a feeling of sadness. Emma shook her head to loose thoughts of such ridiculousness, no animal could have eyes that expressive, she had to be imagining it.

A quiet whine emanated from the wolf, its tail slowly wagging back and forth, Emma sighed, this was ludicrous, "What are you doing here? Don't you have an owner to get back to?" The wolf looked at her strangely and let out a small snorting sound, quickly walking over to her and lying down next to her desk. Emma stared in disbelief as the wolf let out contented sigh as it settled itself into a restful nap.

Deciding to just go with it, Emma continued with her paper work hoping that the owner would come by the station soon.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_ The mountain stood tall and forbidding against the rolling green hills of the countryside, once, long ago, it stood tall and beautiful. It once protected the region from darkness and evil, a long time ago the mountain glowed in its purity, in its wonderful splendor. Now it was saturated in the pain and the blood and the tears of one betrayed and cast out by his loved and most trusted ones. The shadows had grown with each passing day and night, with each torturous imprisoned scream that echoed through the deep caverns inside it. Those screams had grown silent over the many years; all that was left was a shell full of the pain, the loneliness, and the bitterness of a life unable to be snuffed out, unable to give up the idea of revenge, of retribution._

_ The dark caverns rumbled, an ancient power was being called forth, a power that had become forgotten over the many years of captivity. The prisoner had finally gathered enough power to escape. The shadows moved, the darkness grew, the chains crumbled. _

_ A boy rose from the crumbled rock that surrounded him, covered in cuts, bruises, and other filth, the only things that could be seen was ancient wise ice blue eyes that pierced through the darkness. Eyes that revealed centuries of torture, centuries of anger and bitterness. There was nothing left of the kindly soul that once inhabited the ancient child's body, all that was left was the monstrosity created by years of darkness and betrayal. The magic that flowed through the boy's veins were the only reason that he had survived so long, the hatred that saturated his body and mind the only reason he had finally escaped._

_ The wise mage child of old had died long ago, the horrific sorcerer of sin and immorality had finally been released. A reign of terror follows as the boy steps out into the sunlight that he had been deprived of for so many centuries._

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Regina smiled as she closed her old leather bound book, she always loved that part of the story, and it had always spoken to her in a way that she used to not understand. Now she knew why it spoke to her, it was a similar situation that she had been in. A similar situation that she was in now. Rubbing her hand across the worn cover fondly, she laid the book on her desk; she had a lot of work to do.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

"Hello Lady Emma, how are you?"

Emma turned to find Lupin smiling kindly to her his eyes a silver-blue, she looked down at the brown wolf laying near her feat. His dark brown tail wagging softly. "Hello Lupin, I have your, uh… dog here."

The boy smiled, his eyes becoming more pure silver, "He's not mine, Gr- um- Cordis has finally found his pack."

Emma tried not to think to much on those words, "That's nice, but I can't have him in my office, so if you could possibly take him back to his pack'."

Lupin sighed and dramatically rolled his eyes in a very teenage manner, "Just wait until the school is let out, he'll leave then. No promises about tomorrow though!" With those last words, he winked jovially at her and walked gracefully out the door.

Looking at the wolf next to her, Emma sighed in defeat and scratched animal's ears.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Mary blinked in surprise, she had to have mistakenly heard him, "You want to what?"

Henry sighed exasperatedly, "I was wondering if I could bring my dog Cordis to school with me on tomorrow." He didn't really think it was a ridiculous notion, it shouldn't be to much to ask.

Mary Margaret sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry Henry but you can't, it's against the rules and he would probably distract the other students.'

"No he won't! He's really nice and well behaved."

"You can't Henry! And don't give me that look, you know why I can't" Mary really didn't want to tell him no, but she was not going to give in to him this time.

Henry sighed in defeat, "Fine, but you're going to have to tell him that, not me!"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Mary Margaret sat at her counter, nursing a nice warm cup of chocolate with cinnamon. That was one of the most difficult things she had ever had to do, those grey-blue eyes were what got to her the most. They were so familiar and yet so alien, not to mention the pitiful heart breaking whine that emanated from the dark coated animal. She had this feeling that guilt would be dwelling in her gut for some time.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Henry smiled down at the wolf walking beside him, "You did really well, Ms. Blanchard almost broke." The wolf looked up at him happily, wagging its tail. Henry scratched his ears lovingly, "Let's go to the park, I brought a ball from home." Cordis yipped happily, trotting ahead.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Mr. Gold looked up from his counter out the window and watched Henry and a dark brown wolf run by toward the park, a chill ran down his spine. He did not know the reason, but he did know that was very significant. There was something about that wolf.

**Happy Holidays everyone! If you are in a giving mood, please send me a review! **

**Sorry for taking so long! And thanks for all the great reviews! Until next time! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? Thank you for the reviews! **

_ The sorcerer smirked grimly at his creation; it truly was one of the most horrific ones he had ever created. A close second to the banishment to hell one he made last week, sadly he knew that it was impossible for him to ever use this monstrosity. _

_ Every curse had a price, just like any magic only the darker magics tended to have much larger consequences. And the only price he could make that would fit the spell was something that he did not have, the heart of the one you love most. _

_ He sighed in frustration, why did he even make a spell he couldn't use? Everyone he ever loved was long dead, and he didn't even love them any more, not after what they had done to him. Shying away from the memories that were coming to haunt him, the sorcerer focused back on his dilemma; a curse he couldn't use._

_ Why did he let himself get bored enough to create it? Now he had to find a place to hide it, if he couldn't use it, no one could. He ran a hand through his black hair, cold blue eyes looking at the spell in frustration; maybe if he killed some people he would be able to figure out where to put it._

_ The dark sorcerer smiled coldly, yes that would work, killing people always made him feel calmer and more focused. As he stalked out of the door like a rabid hungry wolf, the sorcerer tried to not think about how the killings let him forget the cold emptiness that had grown inside him. The pit of despair that screamed in useless anger that called out to be filled with _something_! The useless killings only kept it at bay for a little while, it just kept calling out for something more. Something warm, something beautiful, something that told him he belonged._

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Mr. Gold closed the old leather bound book as he heard his bell ring and announce an incoming customer. The book was one of his favorites, it always reminded him of better days, he use to read it when he was a child, and then to his son. He could never quite put his finger on what made him love it so much, maybe it was how throughout the entire book, the mage child, the sorcerer of old, was never named. Names are power after all. He looked up from his book, his eyes cold and calculating, "Good morning, how can I help you?"

A young lad with short shaggy black hair and wild blue-silver eyes smiled at him predatorily, "Hello Mr. Gold, how are you today?"

He smiled, so this was the strange lad that had been stirring up the gossip mills throughout the small sleepy town, "And you must be Lupin."

"I must huh," the boy smirked, as if enjoying a private joke.

Mr. Gold smiled with fake pleasantness, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I never knew that Graham had a younger brother."

Lupin smiled a small smile, "Yeah, I guess no one really did, but that's okay, Graham doesn't talk much about family."

The older man caught the present tense the boy used when talking about Graham, he smiled sadly, the boy could hide his sorrow well he'd give him that, "I am sorry for your loss."

The lad's eyes seemed to take on a more silver sheen, his posture became more animalistic, "So am I."

Mr. Gold swallowed in nervousness; something about the child sent a shiver down his spine, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Lupin's eyes regained their blue tinge as he smiled, his posture becoming more relaxed, more human, "Yes actually, I want to make you a deal."

"You want to make a deal with me?" he smiled hungrily, he loved it when the clients came to him first, such a rare and delicious occurrence, "Hasn't anyone warned you of that?"

The boy smirked, a dark aura seemed to surround him, "Hasn't anyone warned you about the dangers of being cocky?"

Mr. Gold refused to budge, "Hasn't anyone warned you?"

A dark chuckle arose from the boy's sinister grin, his eyes seemed to flash a cold hearted blue, "You're fun, I like you, and you'd make an entertaining adversary."

"An adversary am I?"

"Not yet, hopefully never," The boy's darkness slowly dimmed, a merry mirth filled his blue eyes, "Now, about that deal I wanted to make."

He smiled, he hadn't really made a deal in over a week, he was getting anxiety, "Yes, what about it?"

The lad smiled, and pulled out a red ruby attached to an ethereal silver chain, "I have no need for such a silly little trinket, but I don't want to get rid of it for free. Do you know anyone who would like such a piece?"

Mr. Gold schooled his features into cold indifference, it took every fiber in his very being to not try and take the piece from the boy, "Let me look at it," the boy hesitated, "I need to be sure its not a fake."

Lupin nodded, his eyes loosing a bit of its blue, and handed the necklace to him.

As the old trickster's hands touched the ghostly silver chain, he felt his breath catch in his throat; such a beautiful and powerful necklace should not have been found in such a godforsaken place. The blood red ruby gleamed seductively at him while his fingers ghosted upon its flawless surface, "Where did you get this piece?"

The boy raised a lone brow, "It's worth your time then?"

Mr. Gold nodded, his dark eyes conveying his greed while his face remained as impassive as stone, "Possibly."

Lupin smirked, he had the older man in the palm of his hand, "It doesn't matter where I got it, and don't worry I didn't steal it."

The trickster raised a brow in doubt.

"I'm a horrible liar."

Somehow Mr. Gold extremely doubted that statement, with great pain he handed the pendant back to the lad, "What do you want for it?"

"A favor," the boy smiled kindly, as if he was talking to a beloved Uncle.

Mr. Gold didn't fall for that act, he felt like he was in the middle of one of his own deals, with him on the other side of it, "What kind of favor?"

"Only a small one," he held up his fingers making a pinching motion to emphasize his point, "For this lovely little trinket, I want you to do one thing, any one thing that I say as long as I say _please_." The lad dragged out the last word menacingly, Mr. Gold couldn't help but flash back to a very distant conversation he had with the present mayor once upon a time.

His eyes flickered to the blood red ruby dangling from the ethereal silver chain, it seemed to be mocking him, now he knew what his victims felt like, he _hated _that feeling! The boy smirked at him, as if knowing exactly what was going through his head, the boy held all the cards in this situation and the lad knew it! Who does this boy think he is! Does he know who he is messing with? Mr. Gold took in a calming breath, he had to think this through rationally and slowly, "Anything you say?"

Lupin nodded, his eyes becoming a liquid silver, "Only one thing."

"And this thing would be?"

The boy shrugged, "I don't know yet, I guess we'll know when the time comes. With luck, such a time will never come."

Mr. Gold looked at the ruby again, there was no way he could let such a powerful gem stay in the hands of a child, it would make a very useful bargaining chip with the Mayor, he let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine, I agree with the deal"

"Excellent." the lad smiled wildly, his teeth glinted like steel in the dark lighting of the shop, he pulled out a folded paper from his pocket, "Just sign on the dotted line!"

He blinked in surprise; the boy had a damned contract!

Lupin smirked devilishly, "Of course I brought a contract, I'm not stupid."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Mr. Gold sighed as he watched the strange boy walk out onto the street; it was a strange experience signing a contract that wasn't his. He only hoped that it would be the last time he would ever have to do such a thing.

The blood ruby rested in the palm of his hand, a sense of calm penetrated his senses, the ghostly glow of the silver chain seemed to give him warmth. He couldn't help but think of his son and the happiness he once had so long ago, the last thought in his mind before returning to the back of his shop was that, maybe being on the other side of a deal wasn't so bad.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Henry smiled as he sat at his desk trying, and failing, to do his homework. Cordis was looking up at him, a yellow ball in his mouth, his tail wagging frantically. Henry laughed, he never really had a friend before, but he was sure it felt something like this, "Alright, fine, we'll go outside! Just let me get my shoes!"

The wolf trotted happily to the door as if knowing exactly what Henry said, he waited patiently as Henry slipped on his shoes. The boy smiled at his friend, only recently he had realized just how lonely he was. Before he never had anything to compare his loneliness with so he was just left in blissful ignorance, but now that he wasn't alone Henry knew exactly how wrong his life was. Now that he had Cordis, Henry knew there was no way he would ever allow himself to be in that horrid situation again.

The dark haired wolf dropped the ball on the ground walked over to the boy, sensing his troubled thoughts. His grey-blue eyes looked lovingly toward Henry; he himself was once filled with that horrific sense of loneliness. The wolf climbed on the boy's bed and laid on Henry's lap, the boy giggled at the wolf's awkward position. Mission accomplished, the dark haired wolf yipped happily and jumped off the bed and stood by the door, tail wagging in eagerness. Henry smiled and ran out the door, Cordis running happily beside him. Both silently promised themselves to never let the other feel that utter sense of abandonment, that atrocious sense of loneliness, never again would they allow themselves to become their victims again.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

** Sorry guys, no Emma in this one! Maybe the next one though! Sorry for the delay, tell me what you think! Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**The italics occur much earlier in the History of Fairytale Land than the others. Enjoy! **

_Many a century ago, before there were kingdoms of men and mines of dwarves, an ancient long dead race touched by the very magic of the world itself flourished in citadels and fortitudes of learning and instruction. For many years this race existed peacefully and unchallenged in the ways of magic and knowledge, however, they were known to be like old misers hording gold. They horded their wisdom, for wisdom, even for them, was scarce and hard to find. They were afraid of new ideas, of old ideas resurfacing; power was their weakness in the end, the thirst for control, their need for 'purity'. _

_ The young boy loved the mountain and the cool shade of the trees, far away from the citadels that cast him out to the hills. He would never tell them that he loved the wilderness; they might force him to come back if only to make him miserable. _

_ To others, the citadels were things of beauty, gleaming like shined pearls in the sunlight. They were places of learning and exploration; they were the symbols of freedom and of magic._

_ Running a pale hand over rough bark, the boy sighed in unsaid happiness, this mountain was freedom, this mountain was the place he called home; was the place he learned of magic and in turn wisdom. (A very precious commodity in itself). _

_ Leaves crumpled under feet from a distance behind him. He breathed calmly, preparing to fight off anyone who tried to take him from his sanctuary. They would be sorry they had ever come._

_ The feet stopped by use of an invisible force, the boy turned to find a girl only a couple years older than himself with eyes as wide as a surprised doe. His blue eyes glinted coldly, "What do you want?"_

_ The girl swallowed, her thick brown hair glinting warmly in the afternoon sun, "Are you the Wise Exile of the Eternal Moon?"_

_ He blinked in surprise, it had been a long while since he was called that name, he was given that title the day he was banished for his words and strange magic, "That is one of my many titles, and might I add one of the less insulting ones?"_

_ The girl did not smile at his last humorous comment, she bowed to him instead, "I seek your wisdom."_

_ "Why?" his voice grew cold and hard, "Hasn't anyone warned you that my wisdom is nothing but blasphemous words of demon spawn?" His lips curled down in disgust that was one of the many horrific things jealous power hungry sorcerers had called him._

_ "I do not care, the wisdom of the citadels are of no use to me and those like me. I only want to know and truly understand what the magic use to mean. And I have come to the knowledge that you are the only living mage that knows of all of its secrets," the girl's dark green eyes sparked in conviction and righteous anger._

_ A lone dark brow rose in the boy's pale face, "You wish to be my student? Then you shall be one, but on one condition."_

_ The girl nodded eagerly._

_ He smiled deviously, "Help me paint a citadel orange!"_

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Emma sighed contentedly as she sipped from a hot cup of cocoa with its dash of cinnamon, today had been a long day, but a rewarding one. Reuniting those kids with their father was probably one of the most wonderful things she had been able to do as sheriff, and hopefully she would have many more satisfying days in the time to come.

"Hello Emma! How was your day?" Mary Margaret waltzed through the door groceries in hand.

"Good, nothing new happened today, how are those kids settling in?" Emma smiled; something about her roommate always made her feel warm and appreciated.

Mary smiled, "Oh they are doing great, they were so happy at school today, I was able to talk to them during recess!"

Emma nodded in response, "Do need help making dinner?"

Mary laughed, "There is no way I'm letting you step foot in my kitchen after that spaghetti fiasco!"

"That was an accident!"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Swatting branches away from her face, Emma trudged slowly through the woods, someone called in to report a disturbance. She was beginning to feel that she had been duped, but there was no way she was going to go back to the station and finish that horrid pile of paper work on her desk.

She stepped carefully around roots and muddy patches, thinking back to that phone call. To tell the truth, she didn't really think it was worth her time but anything to delay from doing that god awful paper work. And she didn't care if that was irresponsible! Reports suck!

Emma stopped walking, she had no idea where she was, all that surrounded her was an endless expanse of trees in all directions. She thought back step for step, there was no way she went that far she was sure of it! And she was positive that a mountain was rising up before her, not more trees. She cursed under her breath, picked a direction and began to walk.

Not even two feet away, the ground gave out underneath her. Letting out a small yell in alarm, Emma landed at the bottom of a twenty foot deep hole. There was no way that she could have missed that! She was sure of it!

Lying there stunned, Emma tried to think through the situation rationally. Looking at the high walls of dirt surrounding her, Emma groaned in exasperation, the pit's walls were as smooth as glass. That should not be possible to occur naturally, she shook her head, this was no time to start being paranoid.

Emma sat up, searching in her pockets for something, anything, which could help her get out of this mess. Finding nothing in her pockets, she reached for the necklace around her neck on impulse. The silver whistle gilded in gold calmed her nerves tremendously, she was able to think more clearly.

"_Use it whenever you are in need of help, and help will find you."_

The boy's words echoed in her head, it was a ridiculous notion, but what other idea did she have. She gently placed it one her lips, a beautiful high-pitched tuneful whistle leaped from the openings of the device. The sound seemed to rise from the pit and dance through the trees echoing throughout the mountainside, traveling to the town of Storybrooke.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

The dark brown wolf rose up in surprise, his grey-blue eyes filled with worry and fear for another. His ears perked to the sound, the creature ran into the woods to find the woman that he had given his heart to freely.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

An eye as black as night and an eye as red as blood opened from their slumber, the white-gray wolf stretched. The human his brother loves was in need.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Shadows uncurled to reveal a pure black wolf eyes a bright wise silver, the human love of his brother called them. He had a promise to keep and no pathetic witch was going to succeed in destroying his brother's heart again.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Please Review! I don't know if Emma is a good cook or not, but poetic license you know? **** Hope you liked it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am neglecting my other stories… but I love this one sooooooo much! So continuing to neglect my other creations… Here's another chapter! **

A small wine echoed down to Emma from the top of the pit, she looked up eyes wide with surprise. Looking down at her was the dark brown wolf that had been following Henry around, and was its eyes looking down at her in loving worry? No, not possible, this was an animal for crying out loud!

"Hey wolfie," Emma said quietly, standing up, "You don't happen to have any rope do you?"

A lone howl came from above, the white-grey wolf with the haunting eyes appeared at the top of the pit. The brown wolf yipped in welcome. Both creatures looked down at her, as if contemplating how they were going to get her out. Another howl came from behind the wolves.

Emma gulped, how many wolves were there in these woods? To her great surprise, it was no wolf that appeared at the top of the pit, it was Lupin.

Wild black hair swirling in the wind, black coat wavering behind him, Lupin's eyes were a calm silver, "Our fair Lady Emma, who on earth did this to you?"

Recovering from her shock, Emma answered, "No one did this to me," the boy and the wolves shared a look of disbelief, Emma continued, "Now did you happen to bring a rope with you?" She decided to ignore the burning question in the back of her mind, how on earth did that whistle work?

"Not with me I'm afraid," Lupin smiled at her sympathetically, "Don't worry though, I'll go get one, Gr- _erm_ – Cordis here, can keep you company." The boy smiled one last time before disappearing from her sight, the white-grey wolf followed suit. The dark brown wolf wagged its tail and laid down at the edge of the pit, it seemed to be smiling at her.

Emma sighed, and sat down again, "Oh don't look at me like that, you would have fallen down here to!" The wolf snorted, she took that as a laugh.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Henry smiled at the sight of his mother and Cordis walking side by side, he ran up to them, his backpack flopping on one shoulder, "Hey Cordis, I see you met my mom!"

Cordis wagged his tail and playfully licked Emma's hand, his mom yanked her hand away in false playful annoyance, "Gross!" The comment only seemed to make the wolf's tail wag harder.

Henry laughed, he was so glad his to favorite people, he thought of Cordis as a person never a pet, had finally met and actually enjoyed each others company. "How was your day?"

"Oh nothing special, just like every other day."

Cordis growled playfully.

Emma sighed, "Fine, fine, I fell down a hole and couldn't get out, okay?"

Henry's eyes widened in surprise, Cordis yipped in annoyance.

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled at the wolf, "Alright, alright! Cordis found me and helped me get out."

"Cordis! You're a hero!" Henry scratched the loyal wolf behind the ear, wolf's tail wagged in appreciation, looking toward his real mother Henry asked, "Do you think I can take him to my therapy session?"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_ A painful ear wrenching scream echoed throughout the mountain side, chains burning pale skin, spells seeping poison into young warm veins. Tears red as blood flood from eyes black as endless pits and fell to the drying grass._

_ The prisoner's heart ached for its loss, the loss of friendship, the loss of family. His own turned against him, the ones he had placed his naive childish trust in, the trust of a lonely child desperately wanting to be held. The burning chains yanked the captive to his knees. _

_ A young woman stood before him, her dark brown hair no longer glowed warmly in the sunlit sky, her dark green eyes no longer yearning for knowledge. Others surrounded her, grimly focused on the task at hand._

_ Taking in a painful shuddering breath, the boy wrapped in poisoned chains whimpered, "Why?"_

_ The woman smirked, her once musical voice turned into a sinister sound promising pain and loneliness, "You are a dangerous mage, and you are what stands in the way of me and my fellows from freeing this world of the corrupted citadels. How could we let one of corrupted blood thick with an impurity that we could never allow into our ranks?" She lifted her hand towards the shivering boy, the chains burned deeper into his skin, his body began to smoke._

_ No sound escaped his lips; the physical pain was nothing like the pain he felt in his heart. There was nothing left but shattered pieces that he would never be able to piece back together. Those words were far more painful than any blow to his body, he grew up with those words directed at him, he grew up with those insults. This mountain was supposed to be the fortress that saved him from them; his sanctuary was destroyed in an attack of words. _

_ The woman nodded to the others behind her, they began to chant, she smiled, looking at the trembling mage before her. To think that such a child could hold such power that it had to take twenty people to imprison, she couldn't even kill him. But looking at the boy in front of her, she began to think that the sobbing child would do that himself. She looked at her former teacher smugly, who would have thought it would have come to this, "You are pathetic, but I must compliment you on your foresight to never tell anyone of your true name, but do not worry, your many titles are enough to imprison you for all of eternity."_

_ The mage child, the Wise Exile of the Eternal Moon, the Dark Elf, the demon spawn, the one of many names, looked at his former students with black eyes; a void full of hatred and anger and pain. He stood up despite the burning of the chains, blood tears stopped flowing down his youthful face, "You have been consumed with greed, I had taught you much, and this is how you repay me? You have become what you are fighting against!"_

_ Shaking away her growing fear, the woman screeched, "Be silent! No one should ever have power such as you!" She began to chant along with her fellow mages, there was no way she would let the boy get to her._

_ The pain increased ten fold, he fell to the ground, blood tears began to flow again; she was always is most promising student, his most loyal friend. There was no way he would be able to free himself from this, he had taught them to well. Kneeling on the ground in indescribable pain, he whispered hoarsely, "You may have power, but you will regret every day what you have done this day. Fair warning, let your first years be prosperous and your later years be filled with pain and torture. Let your time be spent watching everything you have built turn to ash and ruin. You have my blessing to burn in hell."_

_ His former students couldn't help but shiver at his prophetic words, they could feel the power in those words, they could feel the words reverberate through their very bones. But they continued to chant in the strange language that their former teacher had taught them._

_ The boy screamed, his eyes no longer black, but blue, the saddest most painful blue the world had ever seen. The mountain seemed to engulf the boy against its will, what once was the mage child's sanctuary became his prison for many a century._

_ Trapped in a seemingly endless pit, chains burning into his wrists, his screams echoing through endless caverns; the world would forget such a powerful creature of magic ever existed. But the mountain could never forget its most beautiful child, it no longer was thought of as welcoming, but as dark and forbidding; no one could deny that their was a certain presence that caused many to burst into tears at the utter feeling of despair that saturated the wilderness of the rugged mountain._

_ His former students were cursed to watch as the great civilization fell, as their dreams fell apart at the seams. All too late they discovered their mistake; they had destroyed the only thing that could keep such beautiful magic in the world. The Child of the Earth did not teach them everything after all. _

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Regina closed the worn leather bound book when she heard Henry enter the house, she tried not to think about how late he was or how that dammed wolf stuck around. She decided to leave the boy alone for now; she had too much on her mind as it is.

She only hoped that Ms. Swan was still stuck in her trap, that woman was causing far too much trouble. And with Mr. Gold refusing to help her, Regina had to get a little creative.

She smiled as she set the book back on her desk; it always calmed her nerves and firmed her decision to never take on students of her own. She was happy she never did, there was no need to share any of the credit with others. Regina smiled deviously, tonight was a night for her famous apple pie.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long! I do not own Once Upon a Time! Please review! **

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

He looked out to the choppy grey sea, the old wooden castle lying in ruin behind him. Strange how beautiful and sad this little town was, fascinating how one person could find that cruel ruthlessness in themselves and create such a horrific masterpiece. The creature, for he could hardly be called human anymore, smiled sadly. Reminiscing always brought out the most human parts of him; sometimes he enjoyed his small spurts of humanity, but most of the time he shied away from this side of himself. After all, he knew better than anyone, humans can be monsters to.

"Lupin?" a warm, stern, no-nonsense voice came from behind him.

He tried his best to force a more real smile upon his face, "Hello Lady Emma, how are you this fine morning?"

Calculating grey eyes roved over his youthful face, Lupin cursed internally, how could he forget her superpower? "I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are _you_ Lupin?"

He grimaced; this reminiscing wasn't doing him any good, "Oh you know, just watching the sea for mermaids."

"You believe in mermaids?" it was then that he noticed Henry standing behind his beautifully strong mother.

Finally, something to distract him from falling into his memories, Lupin grinned madly, "Of course I believe in mermaids! What tragically sane person wouldn't?"

Henry smiled and absentmindedly rubbed the top of his brother's head, the wolf seemed to have found a place that he was relatively happy, Lupin was glad that he was able to do at least that for him.

The wolf looked at Lupin with sympathetic eyes, even though this was his Spirit, the wolf knew that the human savior was still locked firmly inside; trying desperately to heal old infected wounds.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_A quiet weak wail rose through the dense forest, a babe was crying and no was there to comfort it into silence. Silver eyes pierced through darkness, the shadowed wolf stalked quietly through the night; padding softly towards the strange sound._

_ The creature couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong about this sound, where was the loving shushing words that were meant to be accompanied with it? Where was the quiet lullaby meant to lull the wailing into sweat sleeping silence? _

_ The wailing grew louder as the dark wolf entered an abandoned clearing; the offensive sound came from a small bundle bathed in surreal moonlight. _

_ Shadows uncurling, shying away from the strange sight, the wolf slowly walked forward. Silver eyes took on a sheen of blue upon seeing what laid inside the bundle._

_ A young babe with dark brown hair lay crying, its voice crying out for someone to calm it. The wolf nuzzled the child, hoping to quiet it, hoping to give it the contact it so desperately deserved._

_ The child opened its eyes; clear grey-blue took in the wolf that stood over it. The babe smiled, tears stopped flowing. The wolf's silvery eyes changed entirely too cool ice blue; the moonlight seemed to grow steadily brighter._

_ The dark black fur slowly warped into human skin, a small shy smile appeared on a youthful face. Cool pale arms lifted the babe carefully._

…_,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,…_

_ A young grey female wolf rose from her resting place, a strange sight had come before her blood red eyes. Her brethren's Spirit walked before her in the form of their Savior, she could not remember the last time she had seen their Spirit in this form. _

_ The Spirit of the Wolf stopped before her, laying a small bundle in front of her. A quiet yet strong voice echoed through her mind **:This human cub needs a home, I could not think of anyone better than you and your mate:**_

_ She was shocked, but nonetheless accepted the task with great exuberance; this strange hairless cub had warmed their Spirit's normally elusive heart. Not to mention her over powering curiosity of what such a cub could become. She glowed with pride as their Spirit smiled gratefully to her, promising to never forget her services._

_ As the Spirit of the Wolf silently walked away, the new mother warmed her new 'cub' with her body, waiting for her black eyed mate to return from his late night hunt._

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

"What 'you working on?"

Henry continued to write furiously, "No time to talk, I need to write it all down before I forget."

The man, the Stranger to the hapless unvisited town of Storybrooke, nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I hate it when great ideas slip away from me."

Sitting beside him, Cordis growled protectively, the man stepped back in surprise. Henry smiled and scratched his friend's head, he was so glad Ruby had a weakness to their puppy dog eyes and let Cordis come inside, "They're not my ideas, they're stories from a book that I lost."

"Must be a hell of a book," the man sat next to Henry.

Cordis growled more viciously, his hackles raised, Henry turned to the man and smiled extra brightly, "You should probably go or else Cordis might rip you're throat out," Henry stage whispered, "And trust me, Ruby hates scrubbing up the blood stains."

The man raised an unbelieving brow at Henry, but he visibly paled when glanced toward the wolf barring its bright sharp teeth, the man gulped, "Good luck with the stories."

Henry giggled quietly as Cordis wagged his tail, it was fun to mess with people.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

He heard the crash as he ran silently through the forest, hoping to clear his thoughts. Calling the shadows to peal away from him, he ran toward the car, hoping against hope that his brother's love was safe.

"Lady Emma? Lady Emma!" so filled with worry, he barely noticed the way his voice cracked in horrified terror, he would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her.

A man stepped out of the passenger side, somewhere in the back of his mind, Lupin made a connection to a certain troublesome djinn. He didn't care; Emma had not stepped out of the car yet. He was about to run to her door when he saw it open and a head of golden hair step out. Lupin sagged against a tree in relief, gulping back his recent panic, he asked in a trembling voice, "Lady Emma, are you alright?"

Emma shot him a confused look, "Yeah I'm fine, what are you doing out here?"

Before he could answer, the man spoke up, "It looks like the brakes have been tampered with."

Lupin growled in inconceivable anger, he gave his brother his word to protect her, he had nearly failed tonight.

Emma barely heard a word of what Sidney had said, she was too focused on the strange boy that stood before her. She could not fathom what had caused the teenager to act this way. She had heard the worry and fear in his voice when he called her name, and she saw the way his eyes had glowed in relief when she had finally stepped out of the car. Again she looked at the teenager questioningly, "Lupin?"

The boy's blue eyes seemed to transform from their ageless wisdom into that of a relieved and scared child, "I was just out for a walk, and then I heard a crash. I saw your car, and – and – I'm so glad you're alright!" The teenager's eyes roved over her, as if trying to see if she had any other injury.

The man, Sidney, coughed, "We should probably go if we want to catch her in the act."

Emma blinked out of her reverie, of course, she shouldn't be wasting time, and there was a bad guy – erm – woman she had to bring down! She nodded in agreement, following Sidney as he began to run through the woods.

"We have to find who she was meeting with," Emma slowed down to match the pace of her new ally, observing the surrounding trees with suspicion.

"She was meeting me."

Both Emma and Sidney jumped in surprise, Emma turned to find Mr. Gold smiling cordially at her, a large suspicious briefcase in hand. "What are you meeting her for?"

"Just a business transaction," his eyes moved to look at something behind her, "Isn't there a curfew for youngsters like him?"

Emma and Sidney turned around in surprise, behind them stood Lupin, wild black hair forming dark shadows across his face. Emma cocked her brow questionably at him.

The boy glared at her defiantly, his voice cracking with his strange unnatural worry of her wellbeing, "You were nearly killed earlier! I wasn't going to let you go running off into the woods alone, you could have been mauled by squirrel!" Lupin's blue eyes took on a crazed gleam.

Sidney coughed awkwardly, "Umm… I'm here with her…"

Lupin shook his head, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "You're a piece of furniture, _you_ don't count!"

Sidney and Emma shared a look of puzzlement, "What?"

The boy visibly paled, shakily whispered, "Nothing, Sidney just doesn't count as a living organism in my mind."

Emma elbowed Sidney in the chest before the man could make a retort, she didn't have time for this nonsense, "I'll deal with you later kid," turning back toward the ever patient Mr. Gold, "What kind of business transaction?"

"Everything comes at a price, land is no different."

Lupin looked at the ground around him, "This is your land?"

Mr. Gold slowly walked forward, leaning heavily on his cane, "The very ground you're standing on."

Emma stared at the slippery man, "Regina bought your land? What does she want it for?"

"In business I find its best not to ask too many questions."

Lupin snorted, a predatory smirk adorned his face, "Yeah only if it suits you."

Mr. Gold raised his brow in surprise, smirked his own devilish grin, "Are insinuating something?"

The boy leered at him, "Of course I am."

"Gentlemen, please," Sidney stepped between the two and interrupted their glaring contest.

The elder man sighed in disappointment, and he was sure he was going to win to. Mr. Gold turned to Emma, "The question is, what are you doing here with Mr. Glass?"

Sidney stood straighter and seemed to glare challengingly at the man, "You have no idea what Regina did to me!"  
>"Buddy," Lupin smiled sympathetically at the reporter, "I don't think <em>you<em> even know what that witch did to you."

"What are you…"

Lupin interrupted him, looking toward Emma pleadingly, "Come Lady Emma, we should go, who cares what that woman is doing anyway!"

Sidney glared at the boy, "We care!"

Emma sighed, "He's right Sidney, we should all head home and get some rest. We can continue this tomorrow." She walked toward the teen, gently guiding the boy back to the road and her brakeless car. Sidney followed them reluctantly.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

"Well here we are," Emma smiled tiredly as reached the door to her apartment, "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home? I do still have my Bug."

Lupin smiled, "No its fine, I don't live to far away."

Emma nodded as she opened the door, "Goodbye Lupin."

"Lady Emma?" she paused at his oddly tentative voice, she had never heard him sound like that, Lupin swallowed awkwardly, "Be careful around Mr. Glass, something about him makes my skin crawl."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Emma sighed in frustration; she had definitely made a mess of things today. She took the alcohol from Ruby with a grateful smile God knew she needed it. Sidney sat beside an equally depressed expression on his face.

"There are a lot more skeletons in Regina's closet, and the good news, you got yourself an ally," Sidney smiled sadly at her, raising his glass for a toast, but something in his eyes caused her to hesitate.

_ :Be careful around Mr. Glass, something about him makes my skin crawl:_

She rose her glass to meet his, "We won't be fooled again."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Do you like it corresponding with the actual episode or not? Please tell me! **


	10. Chapter 10

Lupin stood before his brother's flower strewn grave; in all honesty he didn't know why he came to this place. The grave itself was only symbolic and had been completely useless for some time. He pondered that his frequent visits was because of a strange morbid curiosity of one who knew death but never truly felt its sting.

"You come here almost everyday don't you?" the mayor, the woman that caused this counterfeit grave to come into existence.

The boy smiled emotionlessly and shrugged, "It's not like I have anything better to do."

Regina carefully tooled he features into an expressionless mask, that empty smile fazed her more than she would like to admit, "I try to come as often as I can."

"I know, you've left roses," Lupin remained facing the grave, never moving to observe the woman beside him.

She smirked, "They pale in comparison to yours."

The boy groaned in exasperation, "Don't tell me we are competing about who's flora choices are better!"

Setting her blood red roses on the edge of the plot of lupin flowers, Regina sighed, "Of course not," resting what was meant to be a comforting hand on the lad's shoulder, she whispered, "I know what it is like to lose someone close to me as well."

Lupin's skin grew ice cold in rage, how dare this witch touch him! He quickly moved out of her reach, finally looking into her eyes, "And do you know what it is like to stand before the root of such agony and not be permitted to eradicate it?" Without waiting for her answer, the boy stalked angrily towards the outlying woods.

Gulping for a steadying breath, Regina shook from the anger and power the boy's silver eyes conveyed to her. Never had she thought such power could be found in this world she had shifted to, never had she thought it was possible.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_ The people were worn, they were broken, and they were dying. Oppressed by the horrific power and indescribable anger of a sorcerer to feared to ever name. Even the wilderness, which was left largely unscathed, grew darker and foreboding as the years of tyranny continued. But once something is pushed past its breaking point, pushed until it has nothing left to lose; it strikes out in anger like a wounded rabid animal hungry for flesh. These ancient people were far pass their breaking point and they were hungering for sorcerer flesh. _

…_.,,,,,…,,,,,,…,,,,,….._

_ Staring impassively at the angered masses that stood outside his gates, the sorcerer smiled grimly. The fools thought that they could destroy him? A cold mirthless laugh echoed bitterly from his lips, they would die for such treachery. The knowledge that was used to imprison him before had been lost long ago, there was nothing that could defeat him and his battered wounded soul. _

_ Shadows embraced him like old friends, thirsting for blood and pain to quell their unending hunger. A hungry, crazed smile graced the sorcerer's face; his violent hunger would be well fed tonight._

…_.,,,,,….,,,,,…,,,,…_

_ The fields were transformed into lakes of blood, bodies littered the ground, there was nothing but silence to be heard. No survivors, no mercy._

_ The sorcerer smiled at his grotesque creation, no one would have try to harm him again, no one would dare. The pride of such gruesomeness, however, quickly faded when neither happiness nor joy warmed his heart. He felt nothing, no anger, no sorrow, no sadness, nothing, he felt nothing._

_ Blue eyes widening in surprise, where was his anger? Where was his hatred? Where were those two constant companions that led him down the road to hell? Why did they abandon him now? He had finally succeeded in snuffing out any threat that would ever harm him. _

_ With new eyes he looked at the land around him, truly seeing the fruits of his hatred for what it truly was. He saw the faces of the people that lay dead before, a mother holding her child, a father trying in vain to protect his son. So many lay dead by his hand, so many were his victims._

_ All this killing, all this horror, was for nothing. He had gained nothing! The only thing that was created was a soul fit to burn in hell for all eternity. He had become what the Citadels were afraid of, he had proven the stuck up bastards right! He had become his own worst enemy. _

_ Finally, an emotion emerged from his blank empty heart, an emotion that he had not felt in many a century; terror. He was not afraid of anyone hearting him, he was not afraid of being betrayed, he was not afraid of being abandoned, he was afraid of what he had become. And he did what any child would do, he ran._

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Mr. Gold closed the book softly; it reminded him of when his son left. Afraid of the monster his father had become. Smiling sadly , he put the book on one of his many shelves, silently respecting the sorcerer for his strength to stop, of his strength to realize and admit his was wrong. Mr. Gold couldn't help but wish he had such strength, then again it did take the sorcerer a few centuries to figure it out. There was hope for him yet.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Emma sipped her coffee as she tried to focus on her pile of paperwork that seemed to breed on her desk. But her mind would not cooperate; she couldn't help but think back to Henry's book. There was no way magic was involved, right? Oh, what was she thinking! Someone probably dropped it; it wasn't like that well actually worked.

She looked up as a Lupin passed her window, his eyes downcast, his lips forming a sad frown. Emma blinked in surprise, she had never seen him so sad, which was strange considering the fact that he should be the one person in this entire town that should be depressed.

Without even thinking about her actions, she rose from her seat, running after him, "Lupin, wait! 

**Well I finally updated, Yay! Sorry it's a little short, but please please please Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

The voice of the woman that freed his brother from his cold empty gilded prison caused Lupin to pause in his reverie. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever called out to him like that, with such concern.

Her hazel eyes glowed with worry, voice soft with sympathy, "What's wrong?"

Lupin blinked in surprise, no one, not once had ever asked him that, "Excuse me?"

It was Emma's turn to blink in surprise, had no one ever asked this boy of his well being? "You just don't seem like yourself today, and I was wondering if there was anything that I could do to help."

The boy smiled, blue eyes burning with untold pride, it was no wonder that his brother had fallen in love with her, such sincerity was hard to find, "Nothing is wrong, I am fine, really."

Emma frowned, she didn't need her superpower to know that was a lie, "No your not, and your going to tell me what's wrong whether you like it or not." She grabbed his arm and forcibly dragged him to the bench sitting at the location of the now demolished castle.

Lupin stiffened in surprise, he really did not want to do this, his memories were causing him too much trouble as it was, talking would only make them worse.

Sitting down on the bench, Emma turned to study the child that sat beside her. Something was truly wrong, his normally sharp silver-blue eyes were glazed over and distant – as if watching something that wasn't their, reliving a horror that she could not see. Emma had seen that look before in some of the kids at the different foster homes she had lived in. Horrific memories were praying his mind, she knew he would never tell her what those were, but also knew that simply having company could do wonders.

She smiled tentatively at the lad, "This isn't about Graham is it?" Oh how his name still ached her heart when she spoke it out loud.

Lupin smiled mirthlessly, eyes a sad ancient blue, "How'd you guess?"

Emma shrugged, "Well your way of mourning is by no ways conventional, and it has been over a week. A little late to be starting to actually act miserable."

"True."

Wow, this conversation was getting nowhere; Emma sighed, "You're not going to tell me what's really going on are you?"

A cold empty laugh echoed from the boy's lips, "Nope."

She shuddered, that laugh did not belong to child, "Well if you ever need any one to talk to, I'm always here. Or you could talk to Cordis, someone told that animals were very therapeutic listeners."

"Don't go reiterating my words of wisdom, those are copyrighted you know!" a small joking smile final graced his pale forlorn face.

Emma snorted in laughter, well at least she lifted his mood somewhat, "Later kid!"

"Emma." she paused, his voice soft and pleading, her title 'Lady' was dropped.

Turning, she found Lupin staring off to the sea, his eyes lost in some distant memory.

With a voice of a terrified child, a voice that reminded her far to much of Henry, the boy whispered, "What if I said I had done something horrible, what if I said I was the cause of everyone's misery, what if I told you that it was my fault you grew up parentless, would you ever forgive me?"

To say she was shocked would be an understatement, how could he think any of that was his fault? He didn't even know her as a child. Taking in a deep steadying breathe, "Lupin, none of that can ever be your fault."

Blinking out of his trance, he forced a fake painful smile, "But, what if?"

Emma sighed, knowing that it was ridiculous that he was thinking this way, but also knowing their was no way to convince him other wise, she answered, "Yes, if any of that was true, I would forgive you."

"Why?" his voice quavered in confusion and self-loathing, "How could you?"

Running a hand through her golden locks, Emma formulated her answer, "It was a long time ago, and I have found happiness here, what more do I need?" She kneeled in front of the troubled boy, staring into his expressive blue orbs, "And I also know you, if you had truly ever done anything horrible as you said, you have changed. You have become someone that I would truly enjoy in being a friend, maybe even an annoying little brother," she smiled, "You are a good person _now_, that's all that matters. Don't let yourself say any different."

Lupin stared at her in silent shock.

Emma stood, offering one last smile, "Go home, get some rest, and come by my office tomorrow."

Watching her slowly walk away, Lupin smiled blissfully. Never had anyone been able to shove away all his doubts in one fell swoop before, never had anyone ever tried. He was grateful that his Graham had fallen in love with such a wonderful human as this Princess, no this Queen.

**Well it's another short one! Sorry… I'll try to make the next one longer. Please Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm Back!**

Regina fiddled with the chess piece on her desk, the black queen, how perfectly that described her. This piece had the most power on the board, but was deceptively the second best piece; after all, everyone knew the King was the real prize. She smirked, fools, all Kings were, game pieces or otherwise. She should know, after all, she married one.

Laughter filtered in from her opened window, it was Henry. Playing with that cursed dog, why did she allow that thing to stay?

Regina looked out the window, there he was. Smiling and laughing as that brown gorgeous animal licked his face; she hadn't seen him smile like that in a while. Not in front of her anyway.

Looking at the dog, a sense of familiarity arose in her cold heart. It was ridiculous, impossible really, but Graham use to play with Henry outside her window; he used to make Henry laugh like that. Regina smirked; it was only because the dog looked more of a wolf than the mutt Henry clamed it to be. Graham, Graham, Graham… her eyes were drawn to a box in the far corner of her expanse of an office. It was time she got to know his elusive mysterious little brother of his.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Lupin stood in front of the large forbidding door that loomed before him, he gulped, feeling more like the scared teenager he was meant to be. All his instincts were screaming 'TRAP', wolf and otherwise. Wishing with all his heart that he had the survival instincts to _run away_, Lupin knocked.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Regina smiled brightly as she opened the door to a very nervous Lupin, "Hello Lupin, please come inside. I'm so happy you came."

The boy gulped nervously as he stepped onto the immaculate marble floor, this house was far to clean and perfect for comfort, Lupin tried to smile, "I'm happy you invited me."

Leading him into her living room, a fire continuously burning, Regina directed him to sit, "How would you like to have the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"  
>Her teeth were far too bright and big for Lupin's liking, he smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry but I'm highly allergic to apples."<p>

Regina blinked in surprise; she did not see that coming, "Allergic?"

Lupin nodded enthusiastically; somehow it reminded her of Henry, "Yeah, I break out in hives all over… it's not pretty."

"Oh, well, um…" Regina sat down across from the darkly clad boy, at a momentary loss.

The boy tired to force a smile, it came out more of a grimace, "Was there a reason you wanted me here?"  
>"Oh of course!" the mayor smiled and handed him a medium sized card-board box, "Here are some of Graham's things, I thought you would want them."<p>

As the boy slowly rifled through the box, Regina took this chance to study the strange enigma in front of her. He looked like a normal teenage boy, but there was something animalistic about him. The boy moved with a certain preditorial grace that sent shivers down her spine on more than one occasion. But it was his eyes that got to her the most, sometimes silver, sometimes blue, and sometimes a color in between. What was he before this curse, and how could she have missed him?

"I loved him you know," Regina smiled as the boy looked up to her, silver eyes glazed in shock. "I understand why Graham wouldn't tell you about, I mean a mayor with the sheriff, not exactly professional."

His silver eyes narrowed in outrage, "How could you possibly say that with a straight face?" The boy's voice seemed to take on an echo, like two people talking at once.

She blinked in surprise, was it just her imagination or was the boy's silver eyes taking on a black hue?

"He's dead! At least have the decency to not slander his memory and lie to my face!" Lupin rose onto his feet, seeming to tower over the mayor, "You claim to know how it feels to lose something so dear to you, have you forgotten that others feel that way as well? Did it ever cross your mind that some people have it worse off than you? Did you ever pause to think about that before you went and did this!" His voice steadily rose into an outraged yell, the two voices that seemed to flow from his lips crashed together in a torrent of rage and despair.

It shocked Regina to the core; she could barely focus enough to hear what the boy was actually saying.

Lupin tried desperately to reign in his high-strung emotions, but the Other inside him had grown stronger. He couldn't suppress its unearthly anger as well as he use to, he couldn't stop some of the words escaping his traitorous lips. If he kept this up, the witch would know. She would _know_! If she knew, his plans would fall apart; he needed her to think of him as one of the cursed. She had to think he wasn't a threat.

Sadly, the Other inside of him did not understand the need to hide when the enemy was so close! It wanted to strike in for the kill, that was its nature. No matter what it had learned over the years, nothing could ever really hold in its primal rage, not even its Savior.

Regina watched silently as the boy before her gulped in deep steadying breaths, he was trembling with the effort. Something was definitely wrong with the child, she just didn't know if that meant he was a threat to her or not.

Lupin swallowed thickly, and confronted the woman before her with a blank emotionless mask, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Thank you for your time." With those empty words, the boy picked up the box and left, his unearthly grace mysteriously absent.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

A door slammed, Emma jumped making a grab for her gun at her side, only to let her hand drop when she who had rudely entered. It was Lupin, a trembling, pale, breathless Lupin.

Deep blue eyes of someone lost and confused, focused on the wall behind Emma, it was as if he didn't even see that she was there, the boy ran shaking fingers through his onyx locks, "I think I'm falling apart."


	13. Chapter 13

"_I think I'm falling apart."_

Emma stared at him quietly, trying to process what the boy before her had just said, "What happened?"

His eyes turned into liquid silver, his voice became two in one, "The witch!" Lupin's face contorted into unreasonable rage, a look so far from anything Emma could ever consider human. The boy's shaking worsened.

Emma stood, something was desperately wrong, she grasped the boy's shoulder, desperately trying to return him to the witty teenager she knew. Her voice grew hard, hiding her rising panic, "What. Happened?"

Lupin's shaking slowly reduced to a slight trembling, his eyes returning to their human blue, his voice lost its echo, "Mills, she-she said she loved him. She said she loved him!" Lupin's voice rose in disgust and horror, how could that witch say that, after what she had done?

"Loved who?" Emma instinctively knew who it was, but she had to buy herself sometime to calm down her own nerves.

He spit the name out like poison, "Graham!" Angry tears rolled heavily down his face, "She looked me in the face and lied! She lied! With that stupid smile of hers! I wish I just killed her right then! I was going to! I was – I was…"

She crushed the boy in a hug, his tears soaking her shirt. Emma herself was trying to contain her horror, truly he didn't mean what he had just said, truly he wasn't actually going to kill Regina. Lupin continued to sob, his small body shook uncontrollably. Emma held on as if she was afraid he would slip through her fingers, as if she was afraid he was going to give into the murderous urge lying deeply inside.

His shaking slowed, Emma released him from her hold, staring intently at the boy's tear-filled eyes, "Do you want me to take you home?"

Lupin bit his lip, ashamed of his loss of composure, "No, its all right, I can walk."

Emma frowned, she saw that flash of loneliness that crossed his eyes, she knew he was lying; it most definitely was not all right. She stood, "You are coming home with me, you can sleep on the couch."

The boy blinked in surprise, he was about to refuse, but then he saw the determined fire in her eyes, he reconsidered. It wouldn't hurt to spend one night in a human presence, Lupin nodded.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Mary Margaret opened her door to find her roommate carefully covering the mysterious boy she recognized from the funeral with one of her old quilts. The boy himself stared blankly out the window, oblivious to everything around him, a cup of hot chocolate sat untouched in his hands. Mary Margaret whispered as she quietly closed the door, "Who is he?"

Emma spun around in surprise, her eyes lined in worry, "That's Lupin, he's Graham's little brother. And he is going to stay here tonight."

Mary nodded without question; Emma was not budging on this one, "What's wrong?"

Her friend sighed, she glanced worriedly at the semi-comatose boy sitting by the window, "I'm not sure, but something the Mayor said broke something inside of him."

Mary Margaret's eyes widened in surprise, the Mayor? She ran her fingers through her short hair and walked toward the kitchen, some hot chocolate would do a world of good. She turned to Emma, her eyes surprisingly burning with anger, "What did Regina do?"

"I don't really know," Emma herself shook slightly in rage, "She told Lupin that she loved Graham, but apparently she lied about it… or something." She perched herself on the counter, resting her head in her hands, "He didn't say much, he just _broke_."

_Broke._ Mary frowned when she heard that word and looked toward the boy across the room. He looked so lonely, his face was drawn and pale, _broke_ certainly described it.

"He – " Emma's voice shook, "He said he was going to kill her."

"Kill her?" Mary's voice rose in horror, glancing at Lupin she lowered it to a whisper, "He didn't, right?"

Emma laughed quietly, "No, no he didn't."

Mary sighed, "Good, do you think he's hungry?"

The blonde smiled, trust her roommate to go all mother hen on her, "He's a teenager, what do you think?"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_The former sorcerer of darkness walked alone among the silent trees, hiding from his past, running from his guilt that slowly ate away at his soul. He didn't even know why he lived anymore; every time he closed his eyes he saw their faces. The faces of his victims, how many had he killed, how many lives had he destroyed? It broke his heart that he couldn't remember, there was just so many of them._

_ A wolf howled in the distance, he smiled, at least some things never changed. Wolves still howled, squirrels were still evil, trees still grew green and tall, and now, now human beings roamed freely without fear of slavery and death. Towns had markets again, children started laughing, women were gossiping, and men were protecting their families. The Sorcerer that had broken them was gone; the only thing left was an empty shadow of a child. An empty shadow that slipped through the ancient trees like a ghost of old, cursed to be alone, cursed to face his inner monsters without the support of a friend. The child walked continuously, never stopping to rest, never stopping to sleep. The forest, the mountain, they were once again his sanctuary, once again his defense against the nightmares that plagued his mind. The child accepted his fate, he knew in his heart he deserved so much worse. He could never forgive himself for what he had done, he would never let himself escape this loneliness. _

**Please Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Underlined italics are the _Other's_ voice in Lupin's head (inside thoughts of Lupin are just italics.**

:D:D

Lupin's eyes were a raging storm of silver and blue, each trying desperately to gain the upper hand, to gain control. His own body sat frozen by the window, unable to move until dominance was asserted. To say he wasn't terrified would be an understatement, this had never happened before and he was afraid what would come about if he would lose the battle of his own mind.

_"She killed my brother, your brother! How can we just let her live? She deserves death! Let me rip her apart, piece by piece…you have done it to your enemies before!"_

Lupin shivered, the powerful unearthly voice coursed angrily through his mind, burning him with truth, _"I don't do that anymore! I can't! You don't know what I was like, I would never forgive myself!"_

_ "You are a weak human fool! If we kill her now no one would care, they will hail you as a hero."_

_ "No!"_ Lupin screamed in his mind, how could it say such things, it had never said such things before, _"You are letting your anger and your misplaced grief overrule your judgment! We need to end the curse first; we need to get everyone back home." _

The 'Other' growled menacingly, Lupin could sense its hackles rise, _"Do you forget what she has done? She murdered our –" _

_ "Yes she did, but I saved him remember? Our brother still lives! Don't forget –"_

_ "If you can not see what needs to be done, then you are not of my brethren!"_

Lupin gulped in fear, no they couldn't fall apart now, _"Don't! We need each other, you know what happens if you rip me apart. We'd die!"_

It growled again, sharp dagger like claws imbedded themselves in his mind, _"I know that! Don't forget that I saved you as well. We. Are. Not. Finished."_

With those last words, the claws shredded his mind in a painful array of pieces. Lupin screamed.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

A blood curdling scream ripped through the quite dwelling, awakening the two women that sought sanctuary in its walls.

Emma was the first to find Lupin clutching his head, twitching uncontrollably on Mary's living room carpet. She quickly set her gun down on a side table and ran to the boy, "Lupin?" her voice cracked with worry, "Lupin!"

The boy began to whimper in pain, his knuckles turning white.

"What happened?" Mary came to Emma's side, trying desperately to discern what she could do to help.

Emma's eyes filled with fear, she didn't know, she didn't know how she could help the only thing that still connected her to Graham, "I don't know."

"Lady Emma?" a broken whisper escaped the boy's clenched teeth.

"Lupin! What's wrong, why did you scream?"

The boy smiled weakly, a smile only seen on a man condemned to die, "I just had a nightmare, I'm sorry I woke you." His blue eyes rolled back into his head and Lupin gave into unconsciousness.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Cordis awoke Henry with a near undetectable whine, his eyes twitched as he was still in the throws of a disturbing dream.

Henry's voice was thick in sleepiness, "Cordis? Hey Cordis, wake up buddy."

The dark wolf slowly opened his eyes, Henry gasped. Those grey-blue eyes looked exactly like Graham's where; haunted and confused. But no, that was impossible, Graham was gone, he went to the funeral. Henry eyed Cordis again and slowly started to scratch his ears, but didn't Cordis show up only a day later?

No. That would be impossible, Graham was a human being, he couldn't be turned into a wolf. There was no magic in this world, at least none that could do that. Right?

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Mary sighed despondently as she stared down at the peaceful sleeping face that she had welcomed into her home only yesterday. She pushed his messy black hair away from his face, he looked so relaxed. And to think, he was screaming as if some one had ripped out his very heart only three hours ago.

"I'll come back and check on him throughout the day," Emma walked toward her, finishing the coffee still in her hand.

The dark haired woman smiled tiredly, good, she didn't want the boy to think he was alone in whatever he was going through, "Well good luck in your search for Catherine, I'll see if I can leave school early and help out."

Emma smiled in thanks, what did she ever do to gain such a wonderful friend, it felt almost as if she were family, "You don't need to do that Mary."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Lupin awoke in a strange room, inside… when was the last time he actually slept indoors? To long, he decide, the quilts were nice. And the couch! It felt like he was sleeping on a cloud… or maybe he was hallucinating, again. He pinched his arm, nope, it was real.

As he stood up all the events of the last day rushed back into his mind. Lupin staggered and fell back on the couch, this was bad. Not only had he made the 'Other' extremely pissed, but he probably made Regina suspicious, not to mention that fiasco with Snow Wh – no, her name was Mary, and Emma. They probably thought he was insane.

The delectable smell of chocolate tantalized his nose before he could fall into a pit of deeper despair. Lupin rose from the couch to find its source.

There it sat, a gorgeously beautiful cup of steaming hot cocoa with a dollop of whip-cream and a dash of cinnamon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, the inspiration gremlin hasn't stopped by lately**

**;)**

Emma closed her door with a loud thump, she was tired, oh so tired. It had been a long day, so long. First she found a human heart, only to find out that it was Catherine's, and then… and then she found out that the finger prints on the box were Mary Margaret's her best and possibly only friend in this town. Emma was sure her heart broke when she hand cuffed the woman. She knew Mary didn't kill Catherine, she knew it, at least she hoped she did.

"Hello Lady Emma!" a young jovial voice called to her from the kitchen.

Emma blinked, it was Lupin, after all the excitement of the day she had forgotten about him, she tried to smile, although she had a feeling it wasn't convincing, "Hello Lupin."

Luckily for her, Lupin didn't notice her melancholy, he was busy pulling a pan of brownies out of the oven, "I was going to leave and just leave you guys a note, but then I figured it would be best if I thank you guys in person." Lupin turned around, blue eyes gleaming, and mouth smiling, "I made brownies, I figured you people enjoy your chocolate."

"Thanks Lupin," Emma slumped onto a stool across from him, her melancholy was finally noticed by the boy.

His blue eyes deepened in concern, "Lady Emma what is wrong?"

She considered refusing to answer the boy, but she needed to tell someone, "I arrested Mary Margaret."

"You did WHAT!"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

To say Lupin was shocked would be and understatement, Emma had just finished a blow-by-blow of her horrific day, and what made the whole situation worse was the fact that Lupin knew, and knew for a fact, that Mary Margaret was not to blame. "She didn't do it. Lady Emma she did not kill Ms. Catherine."

The woman sittin across from him took a small bight from the brownie he had given her, "I know that, you know that, Henry knows that, but all this evidence!"

"Then I guess you're going to have to find new evidence, find something that will lead you to the real culprit," Lupin ran a trembling hand through his unruly hair, his mind was still recovering the onslaught it sustained the other night, and now with the drop of this bomb shell. He was due for a mental break down.

Emma only nodded distractedly, finding herself focusing on the half eaten brownie in front of her.

Lupin sighed, "You should get to bed, and I should get home."

Again, Emma only nodded.

"Well… I – I'll stop by tomorrow, if you'd like?" Lupin remained rooted in his spot, unsure of what to do, would be alright if he left her in this state?

_"You should have killed that woman when you had the chance! Look at what she has don to our brother's love!"_

_ "Shut up, please shut up! SHUT UP!"_ Lupin begged silently in his mind, his body trembling with the effort of keeping his screams inside. He needed to leave.

Walking toward the door, he turned, "Don't beat yourself up Emma, you'll solve this. I probably won't be of much help now, but Henry and that new friend of his would be more than willing. Don't worry, Mary Margaret will be fine." He left into the dark, inky night, Snow would be fine, he could feel it in his bones.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

"Henry, I'm telling you there is no way anyone could have gotten inside," Emma said exasperated, the kid's dog wasn't helping either.

The dog – wolf – Cordis –thing, wouldn't stop staring at her with those warm grey-blue eyes. They were so familiar and yet so alien. Not to mention the fact that the animal would not stop leaving her alone! Henry thought it was cute and all to happy to help his furry friend make his blatant affection toward her known.

Henry sighed, he looked toward Cordis, the brown wolf huffed in annoyance. Henry couldn't help but agree, his mom could be impossible sometimes, "But what if someone had a key?"

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, "That won't be helping Mary's case Henry."

Rolling his eyes, Henry pulled out a ring of overly large black keys, "These are Regina's skeleton keys, and if one of them fits then we know it was her."

She snatched the keys out of the boy's hands, knowing with all her heart that none of the keys would fit. Then, the door unlocked, things were looking up.

…And then, they found the hunting knife in Mary's room. Emma's heart broke, Henry bit his lip in worry, and Cordis growled, his grey-blue eyes glowing in fury.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Emma walked into the sheriff station; she had just dropped off Henry and Cordis at the mayor's house, with Cordis not wanting to leave. Emma smiled at the thought, at least the animal's antics were entertaining.

She looked toward the jail cell in the corner, Emma swore her heart stopped. The cell door was open, the cell, empty.

"No, Mary Margaret what did you do?"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Lupin leaned against a tree, breathing hard. He was growing weaker, his eyes were ever changing in between ice blue and liquid silver. Sweat poured down his face, his body shook uncontrollably, his mind lost to the outside world.

The _Other_ was not giving up with its onslaught, even when its black and red eyed brother begged it to stop on the _Savior's_ behalf.

Lupin clenched his fists, their was no way he would let the _Other_ that resided in him ruin the chance of theses people's freedom. He closed his eyes, still fighting to stay either blue or silver, and collapsed onto the forest floor.

His body lay limply beside the tree, his hair lay damp against face, a slight tremor went through his body. Then, stillness.

**How d'you like that ending? Please Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

"Surprise!" A loud collective yell assaulted Mary Margaret as she entered her apartment. Said apartment was crowded her friends, coworkers, and some people she only ever knew in passing. A large banner read "Welcome Home". She couldn't help but smile, all this for her.

"Ms. Blanchard" a small blur of brown hair ran up to her holding a large colored paper card, it was Henry.

Mary Margaret smiled, and then read the card, she frowned in bemused bewilderment, " 'We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan'?"

Emma stifled a giggle at her roommate's expense, "We're _all_ glad you didn't." A knock came to the door, and Emma rushed to open it, leaving Mary Margaret to her happy gathering. She found none other than David Nolan waiting forlornly on the other side.

:D:D:D:D:D

David turned from the shut door, in truth he was not surprised. In fact he didn't know why he even bothered to come at all, he couldn't explain it. It was as if there was some other _force_ inside his head that kept leading him to Mary Margaret, it caused him to wonder if he was insane. No matter what he did, there was always this nagging feeling that something was inherently wrong with the situation, with the whole town! And it didn't help that with his mysterious blackouts came the strangest thoughts that floated through his head.

Once, he could have sworn he thought of Mary Margaret as 'Snow', Lord only knew why! All the memories he had regained from his coma seemed to fade in and out of existence. Sometimes they were as sharp as if they had only occurred yesterday, and other times it felt like he didn't even know what town he was in.

Pine needles crunched under his boots, David looked up to find himself in the woods, just below the toll bridge. What was he doing out here? David could have sworn he had not walked that far from Mary's home, but then again he didn't even recall walking at all. He groaned in annoyance, not again, it was probably another one of those blackouts. David was really starting to hate those, he only wished his mind would stop playing tricks on him and just tell him what was wrong instead of the roundabout, frankly annoying, way it had decided to take. Again he groaned in exasperation, when had he started to think of his mind as an entirely different being? He really needed to see Doctor Hopper again.

David sighed he needed to head back, no sense in staying outside in the woods for no apparent reason, again. He was about to turn and head back when he saw something reflected by the cool moonlight. Curious, he walked towards the object cautiously, only to gasp in utter surprise to find a person laying there.

It was Lupin, the strange boy that called him 'Jimmy' all those days ago, except now David could hardly recognize the lad. The boy lay limply on the cold forest floor, all life and vigor gone from him. His pale cream skin had taken on a shade of grey, his lips were dry and parched. David put a finger to the boy's neck praying that there was a pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief, it was weak but it was there. But he had to get the boy to a hospital, he was so cold. If it wasn't for the child's pulse, David would have thought he was a corpse.

He pulled out his cell phone, immediately grateful that he had a signal and dialed 911. David sat beside the boy; there was no way he would leave the boy now. That other _force_ inside him was in full agreement and screaming that something was dreadfully wrong. It screamed so loudly that David could no longer deny its existence, no matter how much it terrified him.

:D:D:D:D

There was a small shift in the body that lay in the cold white hospital bed, David roused himself from a semi-conscience state with a start, and looked to the comatose boy lying beside him. David rose from his chair, wondering if it was only his eyes playing tricks on him, the boy stirred again. David smiled in relief, and sat back down, maybe the boy would wake up soon. And then they could both go home, David really hated hospitals.

Lupin's eyes fluttered beneath his lids, his skin was still pallid as a corpse and his body still lay limply and oh so cold underneath the blankets that were strewn across him.

David held his breath in anticipation for the boy to open his eyes. Only to gasp in surprise when he saw them open suddenly and without warning, the boy's eyes were nothing but black voids. The _force_ inside him quieted for a time and then suddenly reared its head to scream even louder, this wasn't right and it needed to be fixed… but how? Was David's only thought when Lupin spoke.

The boy's voice was hollow and distinctly childish and young, it sent cold icy shivers down David's spine, _"One who walks in night and day, finds it hard to keep the pests away/ Where are they going, Where are they now? They ain't here, ain't no how/ There is nothing for him not then, not now/ Only emptiness and loneliness can make him frown/ The pests persist, but he was always one to resist/ One who walks in night and day, a Grimm reminder keep pests at bay."_ And just as suddenly, Lupin closed his eyes and lay limply on the bed, as cold and lifeless as David had first found him.

Something inside David clicked, that rhyme was strangely familiar but not in his memories from this place. It was from somewhere else, but where? He could feel that answer in the forefront of his mind, only to shy away whenever he tried to grasp it. There was something he had to find, something he promised to always find. But the question was when he found it, would it turn him away. He looked to the boy that lay half dead, he had to stay with the child, there was no doubt in his mind. The thing he had to find would come for this child, and maybe he could find out for sure if he could stay. Then he would know for sure if he had kept his promise in always finding his Snow.

:D:D:D:D

The dark brown wolf stood beside Henry, a silent sentinel guarding the boy from the dark. His heart was once lost and then found, only to be crushed into ash. He was barely saved, barely spared from Death's greedy claws. He was forever grateful to the mage child for this gift at life, even if it was with four claws. He could even handle the tail, but the fleas, they're murder! Luckily for him, Henry had taken him to the vet and that issue was easily sorted.

But even though he was eternally grateful, there was no way he would be able to abandon Henry and beg one of the more human companions to open the door and let him run out into the night as if a pack of rabid squirrels were on his tail. He severely doubted any of these people would take well to him talking, could he talk? He never really tried in this form… maybe later. Not to mention he didn't want to give the poor boy beside him a heart attack.

Hopefully red and black eyed cousin would be able to find some way to help their Savior. His ears perked up as his Emma tried to shut the door as quietly as possible, while trying in vain to hide her annoyance. His tail started to wag slowly, on second thought, a certain charming prince would fit the bill quite nicely.

:D:D:D:D

**Sorry for taking so long, again, my apologies **


End file.
